


Reap What You Sow

by starlightened



Series: Vexed [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: Gladio and Vex are asked to take care of Furloch Farms while the proprietor is away for a few days on an errand. Gladio proves to be a bit of a distraction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Post-time skip. Vex is introduced in [this one shot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9585386).
> 
> Follow my FFXV writing blog, nifwrites.tumblr.com! :)

The sun was at the highest point in the sky. Its rays beat down on Vex as she hastily wiped her brow with the back of her forearm before getting back to sowing the ground.

The man in charge of Furloch Farms had asked for help tending his crops while he was away on an errand. A few days at the most, but he had mentioned that a lot of work needed to be done. He looked at Vex so desperately that she had a hard time saying no, and Gladio just shrugged at the idea. He always enjoyed manual labour to some degree, so he didn’t really mind.

Vex was in the middle of planting some seeds when she glanced up and saw Gladio hauling a bag of fertilizer over his shoulder. His skin was slick with sweat, his muscles bulging as he brought each back from the supply shed out to the crops. 

He glanced over and caught her staring. He winked at her as she flushed bright pink, and went back to the task at hand.

Gladio carried out some additional bags of loose soil, slinging them over his shoulders with ease. The sight of him lifting the giant bags so easily had Vex biting her lip. 

No, she scolded herself internally. Bad girl, Vex. You’re supposed to be taking care of the farm.

And yet still, her eyes wandered over to Gladio’s hulking form, looking absolutely delicious as he worked up a sweat under the midday sun.

Vex rose to her feet, and took off her gloves. She sauntered towards her fiancé as he deposited the last bag of soil, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and tugged him down for a kiss. He responded as if he wasn’t even shocked, shucking his gloves away and sliding his hands down to her ass, tugging her closer.

“Mmm,” he hummed, pulling away. “Didn’t know you had a thing for farm boys.”

“Shut up,” she breathed, tugging him back down again. He slapped her bum appreciatively and she yelped, allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth as he deepened the kiss.

Vex looped her arms around Gladio’s neck and drank him in, tasting sunlight and salt on his lips. He growled as she pressed her core against his crotch, feeling his arousal through his pants.

“You’re not playing fair,” he chided, pulling away from her. “And if you don’t, then I don’t have to, either.” He then leaned down and before Vex could react, he threw her over his shoulder and started walking away from the field.

“Put me down!” Vex shrieked. “Gladiolus Amicitia, put me down or I’ll—”

“You’ll what?” he teased, hiking her up higher in his grip. “Punish me?”

When he finally let her down, it was in the shade of the tool shed. He pressed her back against the wood and she felt her breath hitch at the contact as he loomed over her.

“Have you been watching me all day, baby girl?” he grinned, dipping his head down to nibble at her ear. The feeling of his breath on her skin sent a shiver through her entire being. She bit her lip to hold back a mewl as his tongue lapped at her skin, sucking bruises into the delicate flesh of her neck.

“Maybe,” she replied, lifting her chin at him defiantly. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Gladio gave an impish grin, his rough, calloused hands sliding under her shirt to run along her sides. “I’m so glad you asked.”

He descended upon her again, locking his lips with hers. He managed to somehow get her fly undone without her even noticing, and pushed down on her shorts until she took the hint and wiggled them down her hips. She tugged at his tank, wanting to feel his bare body against hers. He tutted.

“Ah, ah,” he shook his head. “Not yet, baby girl.”

Vex let out a whine. “But Gladdy—”

Her complaint was cut short as she heard the sound of another zipper, his fingers sliding her panties to the side, and then the feeling of his cock thrusting inside her in one stroke. She cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders as he filled her completely. Gladio grabbed one of her legs and hooked it over his elbow, so that she was balanced on one foot with her back pressed against the wall of the shed.

“You like it a little dirty, huh?” Gladio smirked, pulling out and thrusting inside of her just once. Vex let out a wail as his thick cock stretched her cunt. “What kind of filthy girl likes getting fucked outside against a tool shed?”

“Me, I do,” Vex panted, before she begged. “Please, baby. Please, I need it. I need you.”

Gladio thrust in again, and held himself against her g-spot, unmoving, as she started to squeal and groan. “You know what I want to hear, princess,” he grinned. “Come on. Tell Daddy what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me ’til I can’t walk,” Vex pleaded. “Please, Daddy, fuck me out here in the open for everyone to see.”

Gladio leaned down and kissed her again before starting his hips up in a rough, brutal pace. The collision of their bodies banged against the wood as he pummelled into her over and over, the coarse hairs at the base of his cock brushing roughly against her clit.

“You’re mine,” Gladio swore as his pace never faltered. “I love it when you get like this, baby. All hot and bothered, wanting nothing more than to get filled up until you can’t take it anymore.”

Gladio hooked his arm under Vex’s other leg and she gasped as he pinned her shoulders against the wall, holding her open and completely at his mercy. Her hands grasped at his forearms as he pounded into her, leaving red streaks down his skin. He overwhelmed her, filled her until she didn’t know where she started and he ended. 

Through her haze of lust, she gazed at him through half-lidded eyes. Vex watched the bead of sweat roll down his forehead and along the scar on his cheek, wanting to lick it off his skin. She was completely and utterly devoted to this man, this man that had given her so much, who helped her chase her pleasure as she exposed her barest self to him.

Gladio watched as her eyes started to flutter closed.

“Eyes on me, baby girl,” Gladio leaned in and kissed a surprisingly tender kiss to her cheek. Vex tried her best to look at him, but the angle he was hitting was too much, too good, and she let out a sob as she came, clenching down on his erection as he fucked her through her orgasm.

She was still shaking in his arms when she finally came down.

“Baby,” she whined, tugging at his shirt. “Off. Now.”

“Can’t talk in complete sentences anymore?” he joked, carefully setting her back down so that her feet were on the ground. “That good, huh?”

“Shut up,” she replied hastily as she pulled her own shirt over her head, tossed her bra aside and stepped out of her ruined panties. She grabbed the hem of Gladio’s shirt and flung it off of him, immediately pulling him in for a kiss as her fingers ran along his sweat-slicked body.

He growled into the kiss as she tugged on his nipple with one hand while the other went to work running her fingernails along his inguinal line, tracing the v-shape that led down to the coarse hair around his length. The feeling sent his nerves on edge, and his cock twitched against her thigh. Gladio stepped out of his pants and palmed her breast, tweaking her nipple like she’d done to him.

“How do you want it?” he asked, nibbling at her lower lip as he slid his cock between her thighs along her slick entrance.

Vex looked to her side and saw a work bench, and pecked Gladio on the nose before walking over to it. She leaned her elbows against the smooth surface and turned, winking as she wiggled her ass at him. Gladio let out a breath and lumbered toward her.

He came behind her and leaned forward so that his abs were pressed against her back. He grabbed both of her breasts as he pushed into her for the second time, and she moaned his name.

She asked for it rough and hard, and Gladio was not one to disappoint. He rammed into her, his balls slapping against her clit with every heavy stroke. He turned her head so that he could kiss her as he fucked her, skin and sweat and the summer heat beating down on them.

“Daddy,” she gasped as he stood taller, grabbing her ass and spreading her cheeks to allow for more access. “Daddy, I’m gonna come.”

He purposely slowed. Vex hung her head and let out a sob at the lack of friction. “I think you need to work a little harder for it this time, baby girl,” Gladio grunted, leaning forward again and trapping her against the table.

“Please, baby…”

Gladio tutted. “My name, princess. Louder.”

“Gladio, please…”

Smack. His hand came down on her ass, the sound echoed throughout the farm. Vex cried out, unable to grab onto anything. She balled her hands up into fists.

“Gladio—”

Smack.

“I want every neighbouring farm to hear you, baby girl,” he growled, rubbing circles onto her ass here a red handprint was forming on her pale skin. “Louder.”

“Gladio, please, fuck me!” she cried, and he picked up his rough pace again, toying with her clit as he pounded into her from behind. Vex kept on screaming out his name as he picked up speed, hurtling her towards release. Stars began to creep into her vision as her breath quickened. 

Vex felt that familiar heat coiling in the base of her belly, and then suddenly she was overwhelmed by fire. She keened, Gladio’s name falling from her lips like a prayer. He bit down on her shoulder and pinned her to the table, pumping hard as he came inside her with a muffled groan.

Once they’d both come down, Gladio helped Vex gather her clothes and she put them on, but decided to forgo the bra. Gladio kept his shirt off but slid his pants back on, and Vex disappeared into the farmhouse momentarily. She came back with two cold bottles of lemonade, handing one to him. He led her over to a spot of shade where they were able to sit side by side and relax, sipping the cool beverages and calming their racing hearts.

“Remember when we first met?” Vex asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

Gladio put his bottle down, and took her left hand in his right one. The ring he gave her sparkled, even in the shade. “Of course. You saved my life.”

“I knew right then and there that I wanted you to be mine,” she said quietly. “But I didn’t know if it was possible. I could read you like a book—handsome guy, works hard for his body, asshole with a heart of gold.” Gladio opened his mouth to protest, but she continued anyway. “The way you looked at me after I eliminated those giants…no one’s ever looked at me like that before. Like I mattered.” She leaned her head against his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“I can’t believe you’re thanking me,” Gladio chuckled. “I would literally be dead if not for you. On more than one occasion.”

“You’d be lost without me, that’s for sure,” Vex joked. “I also don’t know why I even bothered giving you the time of day with that old mullet you were sporting back then.”

“Hey,” he pouted. “I liked it.”

“I still slept with you,” Vex shrugged. “And I’m still marrying you.” She patted his knee and then sat up, dragging him along with her. “Come on, love,” she smiled, leading him back to the crops. “Let’s get back to work.”


End file.
